


Partners

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets a rescue from a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "ghostly visitors"

Tony dreamed about cases gone wrong, sometimes. About being frozen, unarmed and helpless, while his partners, his family, were in danger.

Tonight, he was reliving the Horowitz case, crouched behind a dumpster watching as the half-wall Gibbs , McGee and Bishop were using for cover came under fire. He should have had his gun, his knife, _something_ but he had nothing and—

“You take the left,” said Kate, pressing a gun into his hands. “I’ve got the right.”

He grinned at her, and they moved in unison, ducking from cover to make their shots.

“Thanks,” he said.

She smiled. “Anytime.”

THE END


End file.
